Bleach: The Final Chapter
by Chaos Akatsuki 22
Summary: Ichigo Kurosake goes from his life as a substitue Soul Reaper to an offical member of the 13 Court Guard Squad, after a car hits him on his way home. Now events from Head Captain Yamamoto's mysterous past begin to unvail, brining a new war to their attention, all envolving Ichigo's death in the world of the living. This fanfic will wrap up the Bleach series.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Ichigo looked out at the Seireite, his Captain robe blowing the wind, Zangetsu strapped to his back.

The damage from the battle was being repaired, the dead carried away, and the injured were being healed by Squad 4 personnel.

He still couldn't understand it all.

How had he come from being a substitute Soul Reaper, to being a Captain, to being Head Captain? how had he calmed the Hollow inside him? How had he come so far?

Rukia stood next to him.

"Are you okay Ichigo?"she asked.

Ichigo nodded."Just tring to take it all in."

Rukia nodded."I understand."

They were silent for a minute.

"Head Captain,"came the voice of Squad 1 Lieutenant Chojiro Sasakibe.

"Yes Chojiro?"he asked.

"We have found a couple more survivors in the ruble,"he stated."You wished me to report any survivors to you."

"Thank you,"Ichigo said turning his back."Send a message to Captain Unohana."

"Yes?"he asked.

"Tell her send me medical reports on all Squad 11 members that have been let out of their care in the last day or two. I think I saw a couple of those idiots running around an hour ago."

"Understood,"he said, leaving the office.

Rukia smiled."Do you miss the old days?"

Ichigo laughed."Yeah."

Rukia nodded."Me too."

* * *

**Well, I know its not much, but here is something to focus on while i work on this story.**

**The basic story line is Ichigo's story after killing Ginjo and returning to his average life.**

**The first chapter should be long shortly if all should go right.**

**If you need something to occupy your time, feel free to read my other fanfics.**


	2. So It Begins

**Chapter 1**

**So It Begins**

Ichigo was walking home from school.

Orihime and Chad were talking about something he didn't have any interest in, and Rukia was busy checking her phone for any hollow activity.

Uryu had chosen not to join them, and walked home on his own.

Suddenly, Ichigo felt a rise in Spiritual pressure.

"You feel that?"he asked.

"Yeah,"Rukia replied, using Chappy to leave her body.

Ichigo pulled out Kon, and did the same.

"You two head home, we can deal with this,"Ichigo told them.

"Are you going to be okay?"Chad asked.

Both nodded.

Before they could ask anymore questions, they left, heading toward the direction of the spiritual pressure.

"This one is strong,"Ichigo stated.

"I know,"Rukia replied.

They saw a building collapse, and knew where to go.

* * *

Uryu turned toward the collapsed building, and began to run to the ramaging hollow.

* * *

Rukia tensed when she saw the hollow.

No wonder it was strong. An Arroncar had come in to the world of the living.

He stood about eight feet tall, wore a sort of fur cloak over himself, with fur covering the rest of his body, excluding his face. His sword was half his size, and had a curev in the middle, making it look like a hook. His red eyes glared with amusement.

Ichigo pulled Zangetsu off of his back, and walked forward.

The Arroncar laughed.

"What are you laughing at?"Ichigo asked.

The Arroncar smiled."One Soul reaper against me?"

"Don't underestimate me,"Ichigo replied.

The Arroncar toke one step forward. Imediately, his spiritual pressure increased.

Ichigo ran forward, and sliced the Arroncar's sword hin half.

The Arroncar fell back, and looked in shock at Ichigo.

He laughed again.

"What now?"Ichigo asked.

"My master was right,"he said, raising his broken blade to attack.

Ichigo used his flash step to get behind him, and used Zangetsu to slice him in half.

The Arroncar vanished, laughing.

"I'll report this Arroncar back to the Head Captain,"Rukia told Ichigo.

Ichigo nodded."What did he mean by,'My master?'"he asked.

"Probibly another hollow who managed to talk him into serving him."

Ichigo nodded."Probibly."

Uryu walked up."Looks like I came here for no reason,"he said aloud.

"Maybe next time Uryu,"he told him.

* * *

"Master, the Arroncar you sent to Karakura Town has come in contact with Ichigo Kurosake,"a bulky Arroncar told a man looking out over Hueco Mundo.

"Good,"he said in a deep voice."Make sure to keep a close survalence on him."

"Yes master,"the Arroncar replied, leaving the room.

"Soon, the Soul Society will fall,"he said aloud.

* * *

Ichigo layed on his bed, thinking about what that Arroncar had told him.

Who was this master, and what was he right about?

Rukia closed her book, and streched.

"Hey Ichigo, you okay?"she asked.

"Yeah, just thinking,"he replied.

Rukia just nodded."Still thinking about what that Arroncar said?"

Ichigo nodded.

"I mentioned it to Head captain Yamamoto,"she tyold him."He said it was nothing to worry about."

Ichigo thought for a moment."Yeah, I guess so."

"Now come on, lets get our work done for the night."

"Yeah, sounds good,"he said, sitting up.

* * *

"Hey Genry!"someone shouted.

Genryusai turned around. He had a full head of dark brown hair. He wore his academy robes with pride.

"I told you countless times before Akio, its Genryusai, not Genry."

The other guy, Akio Neozawa, was a man roghly a couple inches taller than Genryusai. His hair was a dark grey, and was shaggy and unkept. He carried a training sword on his back.

Akio looked so care free. It was hard to belive what would become of him in the years to come.

* * *

The next day, Ichigo felt as if school was going by slower than usual.

When lunch finally came, he felt something was off. He looked around, but couldn't see anything out of the ordinary.

"Ichigo, is everything okay?"Chad asked.

"Yeah,"Ichigo replied."Just feels like something is off."

Rukia just shrugged."Feels like a normal day to me."

"Yeah, maybe its nothing,"Ichigo replied. He finished his lunch, and stretched.

* * *

Ichigo's attention kept going back and forth during the rest of his day.

He couldn't shake the feeling that something was off.

After his classes, he began his walk home, expecting a hollow to appear, and cause trouble. But no luck.

He walked through the front door.

"Welcome home Ichigo!"his dad shouted, pouncing on him.

Ichigo just kicked him on the side of the face, and sent him into one of houses walls.

"Hey guys,"he said, walking up to his room.

Rukia went to her room, and studied, while Ichigo studied in his room.

Ichigo knew that something was coming. But what?

* * *

Uryu, Orihime and Chad had chosen to stay at school so they could clean up, while Ichigo and Rukia chose to go home.

"Any sign of hollows?"he asked.

"Not a single sign,"Rukia said, putting up her phone.

Ichigo sighed."Maybe I was over reacting."

"Maybe,"she said with a slight laugh.

They stopped at an intersection.

They waited for the cars to stop.

When the way was clear, Rukia began walking forward, Ichigo right behind her.

Ichigo turned, and saw a car racing down the street. Right at Rukia.

Things started to slow down. Rukia turned, and saw the car coming at her. The driver was struggling on the brake, but it wouldn't work.

Ichigo ran forward, and pushed Rukia out of the way.

The last thing Ichigo remembered from that moment of life, was seeing a scared rukia looking him in the eyes.

* * *

People gathered around police line.

Rukia had a blanket around her, and was being questioned. A body was being lifted into an ambulance. The people were talking, trying to figure it out.

The driver was also being questioned. His brakes appeared to have broken during his drive.

Ichigo watched from the top of the building, watching his body being taken away.

Rukia dealt with the situation rather easily. Then again, she had done this before.

* * *

Ichigo's dad, Isshin, sighed.

Rukia nodded."Thats how it is,"she told them.

"You really think Yamamoto will give him a good post?"he asked.

She nodded."Ichigo got run over by a car. His spirit was forced from his body. I can't blank that many memories. It wouldn't add up."

Isshin nodded."I understand."

Karin nodded."I think I follow."

Yuzu just had a lost look on her face."I don't know what your talking about."

"Never mind,"Isshin stated."Will he be able to come back?"

"He can come see you at certain times. but, chances are that Ichigo will be made a full member of the 13 Court Guard Squad. So, he might be gone for a long time."

Isshin nodded."Got it."

"You going with him?"Karin asked.

Rukia nodded."I was charged to keep an eye on him. Since he will be going to the Soul Society, I would have to go, even if I wasn't a Lieutenant."

Isshin nodded. He smiled."Well, it was good to have you here."

"It was good to share a roof with you,"she said, bowing."I won't forget this kindness."

"Goodbye Rukia?"Yuzu said, still lost.

Karin nodded."Make sure to visit."

* * *

Ichigo sighed.

"What is it?"Urahara asked.

"I can't belive, after all this, i'm actualy dead."

Kisuke laughed."I know. I always thought it would be a Hollow, or something like that."

Ichigo just gave him a cold stare.

"Sorry, but cheer up,"he said, quickly."Its not over yet. You can still come and visit you family."

"I know,"he sighed."Just a lot to take in."

Kisuke nodded."I know. It never gets easier to understand, but it will all work out for you."

"I hope your right,"Ichigo replied.

* * *

After the next couple of days, Ichigo watched as his friends, his class, and his family gave their final respects.

By the end of it, Isshin sat on top of a hill with Ichigo, looking at his mother's grave.

"Been through a lot,"Isshin stated.

"Yeah,"Ichigo replied.

"You okay with all this?"Isshin asked.

Ichigo laughed."I hope so."

Isshin nodded."See you around Ichigo,"he said walking away.

Before he got to far away, Ichigo punched him in the back of the head.

"Ow. What was that for?"he asked.

"Payback,"Ichigo said with a laugh.

Isshin laughed, and walked away. Ichigo thought he saw a smile on his dad's face.

* * *

Rukia looked out the window.

Today was her last day of school. She had her story set so no one would forget her.

Her story was that she was preparing to move to a different school, and that she had to hurry up with school so she could help her family. It had worked on everyone, except for the people who knew the truth. They knew that she was preparing to leave for the Soul Society.

The teacher looked at Rukia."Miss Kuchiki?"she asked.

"Yes?"Rukia asked.

"Can you solve this problem?"

"Yeas,"she replied, standing up.

She answered the problem, correctly, and sat back down.

* * *

By the end of the day, they finished their work, and everyone began to wish Rukia a good-bye.

After all that, the bell rang, and everyone went home.

It was uneventful the rest of the day. At least for them.

* * *

Rukia opened the gate, personally used by the Kuchiki Clan, and nobody else.

Ichigo looked back, and gave a last look at Karakura. He might not return for a long time.

Then he saw eight figures walking up the hill.

Chad, Orihime, Uryu, Urahara, Tatsuki, and the others. All of them were coming to tell him good-bye.

They stopped at the gate, and said their goodbyes. All of them looked glad for him, but sad to see him leave.

"Good-bye,"Tatsuki said, being the last one to say it. Ichigo could have sword he saw a tear go down her face when she said it.

Ichigo smiled."Thank you. All of you. I'll be sure to visit."

He turned, and followed Rukia though the gate.

* * *

**Well, this took a bit of work.**

**Sorry if it isn't my best. I have a a whole story figured out, but I never knew how to start it off. i'm just winging it to get it off the ground.**

**if you have any advise or suggestions, i'm listening, so please leave a review.**

**TY for reading.**


	3. Squad 13

**Chapter 2**

**Squad 13**

Ichigo and Rukia stood in front of the Kuchiki household, face to face with Byakuya Kuchiki.

Next to Byakuya stood Renji Abarai, Lieutenant of Squad 6.

"About time you two,"Renji stated."Me and Captain Kuchiki have been waiting here for about an hour."

"Don't blame us Renji,"Ichigo replied."We had to say good-bye to few people before we came here."

"Come along,"Byakuya interrupted, walking away.

The three of them followed Byakuya.

* * *

The four of the walked into the chamber, all taking their positions.

Byakuya and Renji stood next to the Captains of squad five and seven. Rukia stood next to Captain Ukitake.

Ichigo stood in the center of the room, awaiting which squad he would be a part of. All the Captains were waiting for Yamamoto to talk.

Yamamoto sighed."Ichigo Kurosaki, your skills have been taken into account. But, seeing as your skills are so diverse, and you have no power over kido, matching you with a squad will be difficult."

Ichigo looked around the room, at all thirteen Captains. Each was stern, judging him. There was Soi Fang, Captain of the Stealth Squad. Retsu Unhana, Captain of the Medical Unit. Shunsui Kyoraku, Captain of Squad 8. Head Captain Yamamoto, Captain of Squad 1, and leader of the Soul Reapers.

He was wondering which squad he would be put in.

* * *

"How was your day Genri?"Neozawa asked.

"Good,"Genryusai replied."And quit calling me Genry. My name is Genryusai."

Akio laughed.

Just then, two girls ran by. One had long blonde hair, and the other had short red hair.

"Be right back,"Akio said, running after them.

Genryusai laughed a bit. Akio was always like that. When ever a girl went by, he followed.

Thinking back on it, it was a lot like Juushiro and Shunsui when they were in the academy.

* * *

Each Captain stood up strait.

Yamamoto grunted."Ichigo Kurosaki, your skills were watched closely. after the betrayle of Aizen, you were kept under close observation. From day one, we have judged you."

Kempachi laughed.

"So, as by my choise, you will be stationed in Squad 13, under Captain Juushiro Ukitake, and Lieutenant Rukia Kuchiki."

Ukitake nodded."I am honored to have you in my squad, Ichigo."

Rukia blushed a bit, but it didn't show that much from where she stood.

"Then it is settled, starting tomorrow, you will begin your duties as a Soul Reaper."Yamamoto stood, and shouted,"Dismissed."

Every Captain turned, and left, their lieutenants behind them.

Ichigo turned, and let after every captain was gone.

_So much like him back then,_ Yamamoto thought to himself.

* * *

Yamamoto and Akio were kneeling before their new Captain and Lieutenant.

Captain Hirako Kuchiki and Lieutenant Haruhi Kuchiki.

Hirako had black hair, cut short, with the usual Kuchiki Kenseikan worn by Kuchiki men. He had one missing eye, which he covered with an eyepatch. He had a stern look on his face, and wore his captain's cloak with pride. He had his Zampacto set beside him.

Haruhi was a few inches shorter than her captain, with black hair down to her shoulders. She didn't wear a Kenseikan, but held her hair back with a hair band so that it went down he back. She had her Zampacto to her right.

"So, you two are the new members of my squad,"Captain Kuchiki stated.

Both nodded.

Kuchiki sighed."I have read the reports on you two. Both of you have excellent skill in kido, hand-to-hand combat, sword fighting, and even flash step."

Akio nodded, while Genryusai just sat there.

"And you two work well as a team by the reports,"Haruhi stated, taking her eyes out of the papers she had picked up."Though with others, it is a bit questionable with Neozawa."

Akio nodded."I'm use to fighting on my own."

"Well that is over,"Kuchiki stateds."starting tommorrow you will learn to fight with the members of your squad. No exceptions."

Akio sighed."I'll try."

Captain Kuchiki nodded."Very well, starting now, you are both members of Squad 8."

Both stood and bowed to their Captain and Lieutenant.

* * *

Renji lead Ichigo with him.

"Where are we going?"Ichigo asked.

"To celebrate,"Renji replied.

They entered a bar to find a whole bunch of other Soul Reapers, drinking.

When Ichigo entered, everyone cheered.

Ichigo looked around to find Izuru, Momo, Rangiku, Ikaku, Yumichika, Kenpachi, Hanataro, Shunsui, and many of his other friends in the Soul Society.

Ichigo soon found himself sitting at a table with Renji, Ikaku and Izuru. All four of them had drinks in front of them.

Ikaku had already chugged his down. Izuru had drinkin half his down as well. And Renji was waiting for Ichigo to drink his.

"Never had sake before?"Renji asked, laughing.

"Nope,"Ichigo said, sniffing his drink, before chugging it down.

On that one drink he was already tipsy.

"Drunk already?"Izuru asked.

"You wish,"Ichigo replied."I bet I can drink more than all three of you."

"Your on,"they all said at once.

* * *

Ichigo stretched his limbs.

He turned to see Rukia standing next to his bed with an annoyed look on her face."Its about time Ichigo."

"Huh?"Ichigo asked.

Rukia sighed."I've been standing here for five minutes, trying to wake you up."

Ichigo went to where his clothes and his Zampacto waited, rubbing his aching head.

"Well its your fault,"Rukia told him, walking out of the room."You were the one who wanted to prove himself."

"At least I won,"Ichigo yelled back, only making his head hurt worse.

* * *

After thirteen drinks, Izuru passed out.

"Well, we know who has the bill covered,"Ikaku said, laughing.

The other two laughed. They chugged their drinks, and got the fifteenth ready.

After another five, Ikaku fell back, and went to sleep. Everyone began laughing at him.

"Want give up?"Renji asked, drinking his twenty-first drink.

"Not- today,"Ichigo said, chugging his twenty-second drink.

The bar was cheering for those two, chugging away all the sake they could find. Ichigo and Renji kept drinking and drinking. Eventually, they were on their thirty-fifth cup of saké, when Ichigo began to lose his balance.

"Ha- I've won."Renji drank his sake, and fell back, and went to sleep like Ikaku.

Ichigo got his balance back, and chugged his thirty-fifth drink, and got his thirty-sixth ready.

"Cheers!"Ichigo cheered as he chugged it down.

The whole bar erupted into cheering as Ichigo stood up, wobbling.

"Looks like I have competition,"Shunsui said, taking a drink of saké from his cup.

Ichigo was handed a drink for Kenpachi. Ichigo chugged it down, before falling back,asleep.

* * *

"Damn you Ichigo,"Ruia said, walking Ichigo to the Squad 13 barracks.

"_I won_,"Ichigo said, drunk.

"I know you idiot,"Rukia said, getting really annoyed.

When they finally got to the barracks, Ichigo collapsed into his bed, after he toke off his clothes and layed them with his Zampacto.

* * *

Ichigo rubbed his head, groaning.

"You're at fault,"Rukia reminded him.

"Don't remind me,"Ichigo replied.

* * *

Captain Ukitake sat in front of Ichigo.

"Here, this should make you headache go down,"Ukitake told Ichigo, handing him a cup of tea.

Ichigo chugged it down, and suddenly felt better."Thank you,"Ichigo replied.

Ukitake toke a drink from a cup of his own, and sighed."I have already studied your file inside and out. All in all, you prove to be a strong Soul Reaper. Stronger than most of us actually."

"And?"Ichigo asked.

"All your skills would put you at Luietenant, if not Captain level power."

Ichigo nodded.

"As such,"Ukitake continued,"your skills focus of fighting. So, by my decision, and by the permission of the Head Captain, we have a special mission for you."

"That would be?"Ichigo asked.

"We are forming a groupe to attack Hueco Mundo, and take down Las Noches. We thought you might be interested in leading them. Are you interested?"

Ichigo nodded."Sounds good to me."

* * *

"You ready?"Genryusai asked.

"Sure am,"Akio replied.

Both held their Zampactos at the ready. Five Hollows stood in front of them.

"Looks like fun,"Akio said, unsheatheing his Zampacto.

They charged.

* * *

Within two days, the team was assembled.

Renji Abarai, Marechiyo Omaeda, Ikkaku Madarame, two members of Squad 4, and three members of Squad 11.

They opened a portal to Karakura, and meet up with Urahara.

* * *

"A portal to Hueco Mundo?"Urahara asked.

"Yes,"Ichigo stated, sipping his tea.

Urahara nodded."Its ready,"he said, leading them down to the basement.

They followed Urahara, prepairing for the fighting ahead.

* * *

**Sorry that this isn't my best work with this fanfic, but i'm running low on ideas and detail.**

**Again, leave a comment if you have any ideas, and thank you again for reading.**


End file.
